Servant x Maid
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: You are taken in by five kids as their maid and have to share a room with their servant. Will a romance blossom between you two or will you be pushed further into despair?


You wake up in a room you don't recognize with a guy you don't know standing by the door.

"Good, you're awake." said the guy. "I was hoping you'd wake up soon but it took 2 days for you to do so."

Having just woken up, it was hard for you to grasp everything he was saying.

"Wh-who are you? Where am I? What's going on outside?" you asked, the last question came out of your lips so suddenly because you'd remembered you'd been trying to evacuate the city but had ended up getting caught in the chaos outside. You nearly were killed by a Monokuma but luckily you had passed out before it could slice you up. Now you were inside some building that you did not recognize at all with a million thoughts running through your head, most of them questions.

"Oh? My name's not really important. I'm just a servant here after all." He takes a step forward before continuing. "As of where you are...that's a secret and I'm pretty sure you already know what's going on outside. It's the end of the world after all."

Strange. To think even someone calling themselves a servant would just throw away their own name like that. However, if he didn't want to give his name to you, you'd let it slide. There was no use pestering him for it.

"So, uh...what are you planning to do with me?" you asked. The question brought horrifying images to your mind as you wondered what was going to become of you.

"Unfortunately, I have no say in what my masters are planning to do with you. I was told to come get you and bring you to them. So, if you will please follow me." said the servant as he turned around and walked out of the room.

You had no choice. You wanted to know why you were here so you followed him to a big room where five children were waiting for you.

"Servant! You're late!" yelled a boy with red hair and headphones on.

"My apologies. I thought I was actually on time, if I do say so myself." said the servant, holding his hands up in his defense.

"Don't make any excuses!" said the boy who had yelled at him. The kid stomped his foot in anger.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I was late. I've brought what you asked for." said the servant as he stepped aside for you to step forward.

Your first thought was why a bunch of cute kids were in charge of such a luxurious place. What were they doing here and where were their parents? You must have been standing there too long because one of the kids spoke impatiently.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself? You're not a target so we clearly don't know who you are at all." said the blue haired boy that was dressed like a lil' gentleman.

You were going to introduce yourself but wondered what the boy had meant by "target".

"What do you mean 'a target'?" you asked.

The boy sighed into his palm. "You're an About-to-be, aren't you? You're not exactly a kid nor an adult, but you're going to become one anyway. We'd normally just kill you anyway because of that but you seem to be a special case." he said.

You felt a little relieved that you were "a special case" to these children and you wouldn't be killed.

"Oh, okay. I'm Y/N, and you guys are?" you said.

The boy with red hair and headphones jumps up in excitement. "Ooh! Ooh! I'll go first since I'm the leader!" he exclaimed.

"Since when were you made leader? I don't remember you being in charge." said the blue haired boy.

"It's alright. Monaka approves of him being the leader." said the green haired girl in a wheelchair.

"Alright! I'll start. I'm Masaru Daimon, known as Li'l Ultimate P.E and the leader of the Hero class of The Warriors of Hope." said the red haired boy with headphones.

"Warriors of Hope?" you asked, wondering what that was.

"We're the Warriors of Hope! We're gonna save this world by turning it into a paradise for kids. All we gotta do is kill the demon adults." said Masaru.

What he said sounded messed up but you decide not to say anymore till the introductions are over.

"I guess it's my turn." said the blue haired boy. "I'm Nagisa Shingetsu, the Sage of our group a.k.a Li'l Ultimate Social Studies of Hope's Peak Elementary. I bet you never thought such a prestigious school had an elementary but truth is there is one. I'm also the vice leader of our group."

An interesting thing for a boy like him to say. You've heard of the prestigious school known as Hope's Peak Academy and that in order to attend that school you have to be scouted and have an amazing talent for it. However, Hope's Peak Elementary didn't ring a bell for you and you wondered why such a school existed if only high school students with great talents were scouted for the academy.

"I know what you're thinking, but most students that are scouted for Hope's Peak Academy have attended Hope's Peak Elementary, a school for child prodigies, as in children who were born with talent from a very young age." said Nagisa. His explanation summed it up for you, somewhat. Now, let's proceed with the introductions.

"I guess I'll go next even though I'm hated by everyone. You don't have to bother remembering me, though since you might hate me afterwards. I'm Jataro Kemuri, the Priest a.k.a Li'l Ultimate Art." said the boy who had his face covered by a mask.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course everyone hates you, Jataro. I'm next so...I'm Kotoko Utsugi, the Fighter and a.k.a Li'l Ultimate Drama." said the pink haired girl with a red devil horned headband. "And lastly is Monaka, the Mage of our group. Whatever she says is absolutely right."

"I'm also known as the Li'l Ultimate Homeroom." said the green haired girl in a wheelchair. "From now on Monaka thinks you'll do well as a maid. You'll be working with our servant of course, so play- clean nice."

You're then left alone with the servant as the kids go about doing whatever they want/need to do. You wondered if you could get the servant's name now that you'd be working alongside him. But before you could ask he speaks first.

"Let's go. I'll show you around." he said, already heading out of the room.

You quickly hurry to catch up with him so you could ask your question.

"Since we're going to be working together, we should know each other's names. You already heard mine, right? It's Y/N." Giving your name to him should ensure he gives you his in return.

"Nice try, but it's like I said, my name isn't important to know. You can just call me Servant like our masters do and that should be enough." he said, continuing the tour.

He shows you around the place, eventually coming to the room you'll be sharing with him last.

"There you have it. That's everywhere we're allowed to go. Unfortunately, we'll be sleeping in the same room together. If I were you, I'd be sleeping with one eye open just in case anything strange happens." he said.

"Anything...strange? Like what?" you asked, curious of his last statement.

"Oh, you know. Like getting stabbed with a knife or being suffocated with a pillow." he said.

It wasn't exactly what you had first thought when he said "strange" but it gave you a pretty big picture on what might be going through the servant's mind.

Since the tour had taken quite a while, you find yourself exhausted and passed out on your bed. You'd speak more with him tomorrow.


End file.
